Gemlings/Legacy
The whole contents of this article were moved from the page. Gemlings are the main features and the existing creatures of Rainbowtail (Game). If you want to check the Gemling list, click here. Overview They can be used for the levels and can use blasts that depend on the Gemlings' Type and what Gemling it is. There are 315 playable Gemlings known in Rainbowtail (Game) since the legacy version 2.8.5. Some Gemlings, such as Rainbowtail and Darktail are not playable in the game. Rarity Each Gemlings has their rarity as shown as stars. The list below names each of the rarities: *★☆☆☆☆(1 star): Common *★★☆☆☆(2 stars): Rare *★★★☆☆(3 stars): Very Rare *★★★★☆(4 stars): Champion *★★★★★(5 stars): Legendary In the Game in Gemling Box.]] The Gemlings can be obtained as Eggs which can be gained from levels by defeating Enemies. They can also be bought directly in Yin Bean's Shop for Gembeans or take draws to get Eggs from King Bean or Robbean Hood. The acquired Gemlings can be managed in Gemling Box, which allows the player to feed, evolve, or release them. Some of them can be added to your Team to use in the levels. The player also can select a Gemling as Leader. The Leader Gemling gives buff by its Leader Skill (if available) and jump out at start of the level along with friend's Gemling. The player can feed a Gemling with another Gemling(s) for boost their gems(exp) to leveling up and a Gemling with higher rarity, stage and level boosts more exps. When a Gemling is either fed or released, it will be removed from the Gemling Box permanently and it cannot be restored in any way. Stats Each Gemling has a fixed range of stats much like [[bulbapedia:Individual values|IV system in Pokemon]] from 0-1 for three stats (except Movement). However, some Gemlings such as Emfur may have two ranged stats (HP and Attack) instead of three in usual. The randomly distributed points given by leveling up(Max. 3 Level) can lead to two very different Gemlings, despite being the same species like [[bulbapedia:Effort values|EV system in Pokemon]]. However, the point doesn't invested to HP. For example, a Durgo can have at least 3-4 defence by base stats and some Durgos may have higher defence compared to it. Evolution The Gemlings can evolve themselves for improve their blast radius (or along with their trait in case of some Gemlings) and gains 1 HP bonus per each evolution. The following is tables about which evolution materials, and how many Gembeans are required to evolve them, note that the materials can be varied by the primary type of evolving Gemling: |-|To Stage 2= *: Some Gemlings may require a Pod Gemling instead. |-|To Stage 3= *: No duplicate one from prior recipe **: Fully evolved version of the same Rare Gemling from prior recipe |-|Starters= |-|Soul Gemlings= In the Gameboard being touched in gameboard.]] Gemlings are the objects used to support in gameboard by using their blasts to either cleaning objects, or attacking Enemies; and requires 1 Move to moving/double-touching one of them (except the Gemling's movement has been undone by return to its original place through path). Each Gemling can move one block per 1 movement through movable objects such as gems or some enemies and unleash the blast attack once its moving is done. It also can be blasted by double-touching it (without spending any movements) or receiving other Gemling's blast. Each Gemlings have unique stats that interacts directly with enemy's own, and one of 16 unique traits that boosts certain stat(s) of it passively. All Champion, Legendary Gemlings gains their own exclusive trait instead. Once a Gemling died in gameboard, it turns into Gemling's Grave and it only can be cleaned by Gemling's blast. Each Gemling, including the clone created by spirit walk power gives 300 scores per an entity when blasted out. If you wonder how to summon them, see this. Trivia *The proper noun Gemling originally was nominated as one of entries for replacement of the previous noun Pet in the forum at Oct. 30 2015. And one day later, the proper noun poll has been made in [http://www.chickensmoothie.com/Forum/viewtopic.php?f=25&t=2760754&hilit=poll&start=1580#p91968467 the official thread in the site Chicken Smoothie] and then the winner has been announced after Nov. 10th 2015. *Before the legacy version 2.0.0, the Gemling had no ability to move through movable objects, nor had their own movements. *Before the legacy version 2.8.3, the Gemling was blasted by being matched with gems with proper type and was unable to auto-blast by either the end of moving or double-touching. References Category:Legacy Version